pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Care Bears Movie
The Samuel Goldwyn Company Astral Films Miracle Films Artédis Seven Keys & Universal Pictures Germany GMBH Mosfilm | released = March 29, 1985 | runtime = 76 | country = Canada/United States | language = English | budget = $3 million }} The Care Bears Movie is a Canadian/American animated movie that came out on March 29, 1985. It was produced by Nelvana Limited of Canada, and was distributed by The Samuel Goldwyn Company. It was the first in a trilogy(or set of three) of big-screen movies that had the Care Bears in lead roles, and the first to be based directly on a toy line. The movie's success led to a spin-off television series that premiered on ABC a year after its release. There were well-known celebrities among the movie's starring line-up, such as Carole King, who wrote and sung its opening theme. John Sebastian and NRBQ also contributed to its score. The movie also had the voices of Mickey Rooney, Canadian actress Georgia Engel, and voice actress Cree Summer. It was made as a full-length commercial for the title toys, and had mixed views from critics. But its $23 million gross at the box office made it the biggest animated work outside the Disney market when it came out. It is one of the most profitable releases in the animation industry (its cost was $3 million). The movie saved Nelvana from closing down when Rock & Rule, the company's first production, did not do well. Facts The Care Bears Movie holds financial records for non-Disney animation (at the time it first came out), for Canadian moviemaking (only rivalled by Porky's and, more recently, The Wild), and for its distributor Samuel Goldwyn. Its director, Arna Selznick, was one of three women to ever lead the production for a full-length cartoon. To this day, she is proud of these efforts, though she was aware of the strategy to promote it. Plot In this movie, an orphanage caretaker named Mr. Cherrywood tells the story of how the Care Bears come to help two children who do not care for anyone (Kim and Jason). The Care Bears live in Care-a-lot, a cloud-filled place up in the sky. As the two of them become friends with the Bears, a carnival magician's helper, Nicholas, turns from good to bad, because of an evil spirit he got from an old book. When the boy's evil grows more and more, the Care Bears and their Cousins (from the Forest of Feelings), along with Kim and Jason, come back to Earth to end his evil doings. In turn, the carnival and the whole world will be saved. Other websites * *Official site at MGM *[http://www.keyframeonline.com/Animation/The_Care_Bears_Movie/281/ The Care Bears Movie] at the Keyframe - the Animation Resource *Theatrical trailer at Google Video *The Care Bear Zone's picture gallery *Authentic cel from the movie at Toy Archive *A page with sketches from the film by one of its crew, Kevin Davies *Soundtrack page at SoundtrackCollector Category:1985 movies Category:1980s family movies Category:Animated movies Category:Canadian family movies Category:English language movies